


Never Thought I'd...

by variousangst



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Childhood Friends, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancing, Gay, M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Memes, Might get more chapters eventually, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short & Sweet, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but for now it's a, i blame my friend, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousangst/pseuds/variousangst
Summary: Sans is a streamer on Twitch. He speedruns meme categories. Mild shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Never Thought I'd...

**Author's Note:**

> My Dancetale Sans interp is highkey inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542425 - please check it out if you haven't already! (Not going to list this work as inspired by Burlesque, since I don't want to give any unwanted notifications to Kamari, but I felt like bringing it up for Reasons.)

There was no actual reason for Sans to be speedrunning Super Mario Odyssey, but he was. The music bopped, the controls were smooth, and he had world records to crush.

He did exclusively meme runs. No seriousness was allowed on his streams, as he liked to say. Not that he ended up keeping to that whenever someone asked him to dance. He'd told plenty of people already that yes, he'd given up dancing, no, he wouldn't pick it back up again, and sure, he'd do a few moves if he got the world record in his last meme speedrun to conquer: Nipple%. It was perhaps the most beautiful of all runs. He didn't actually mean to beat it, since he was self-conscious about dancing, but, well, a promise is a promise, even if made jokingly.

So here he was, the controllers clicking in his hands as he focused intently, not a second wasted. He'd been practicing for weeks now, at least an hour of streaming live every day to try over and over to get that delicious time, the elusive 7:33.

Everything went smoothly. His angles were good. His inputs were fast. Things just... worked out that run, and so here Sans sat, master of all meme speedruns of Super Mario Odyssey.

He stared at his time while the Twitch chat exploded in messages. Most were congratulations, a few requests to keep his promise to dance, and a few people screaming in all caps.

Sans took a deep breath. He was sweating from anticipation, adrenaline, and anxiety. "welp. guess you long-time viewers know what's coming next. i haven't danced in... ten years now? eleven? so i'm rusty as all hell, but i don't break promises if i can help it. prepare for the worst thing you've ever seen, second only to that time someone gave me twelve thousand bits to sing and everyone started crying in chat. thanks, polli, by the way." He set up his webcam and stood in the middle of the room nervously, pulling up his hood and beginning to tap his foot to the song now flitting into the air from his SOUL.

People commented on his rhythm, sure, but that was nothing compared to just how many yells he was met with when he dropped into the splits, settling into the beat, and hopped back up, twirling around. He backflipped and spun on his hand, shamelessly cheating with a little BLUE magic, moonwalking back to wink at the camera. He started to grin despite himself, caught up in the moment and finally letting himself go. His hood fell down as he popped and locked, his movements smooth yet sharp. He showed off all the moves he knew, a joy in his eyelights unmatched by even the time he was sent a video of puppies playing by one of his moderators, laughing his musical laugh. He was completely breathless, but didn't want to stop. He couldn't. His movements were synced to the rhythm of the song flawlessly.

At one point, he even found himself humming along to the song he'd grown to hate over the RESETs, snapping his phalanges before spinning into a finishing bow as the song ended.

"so. ya saw me dance. happy?" Chuckles still lingered on his breath as he struggled to read all the messages coming in from all his viewers. "i'm guessin' so. guess we gotta hope my boyfriend doesn't watch this stream, eh?" He laughed one last time, leaning back in his chair and sighing away whatever lingering tension was in him. "anyways, i think that's all for today, folks. stay hydrated." He saluted the camera and ended the stream.

* * *

Chara could _not_ stop watching the stream. On the one hand, he was excited- this was the first time Sans had danced in so long, the first time he'd seen him dance since they were _kids_ for stars' sakes, and he was even better than he remembered. But on the other hand...

...it didn't actually mean anything. Sans had said himself it was a one-time thing whenever he was questioned in future streams. He wasn't planning on getting back into dancing.

And okay, _maybe_ it hurt just a little _teensy_ bitty smidge that after all these years, Sans had ended up dancing not for his brother, not for _him,_ Chara, the skeleton's datemate, but for the sake of a half-assed joke promise that he felt he had to fulfill after being the fastest person in the world to see a certain cartoon man's nipples.

Nope. He was totally fine with this.

As he replayed the end of the run for the sixteenth(?) time, he suddenly felt a huff of air behind him. "what'cha watchin' there?" Sans asked, amused, and the human jumped out of his seat, whipping around to glare at him.

"You bastard," Chara said, mock hurt.

"actually, my parents were married when they had me. i think you're projecting your insecurities about having divorced adoptive parents and i really don't appreciate that." Sans seemed to take great amusement in Chara's groan of suffering. "but seriously, what're you watching? c'mon, lemme seeeee," he whined, turning this way and that to try and get a glimpse of Chara's phone.

When Sans managed to snatch the device from his partner's hands and saw what was on the screen, his expression went unreadable for a moment. Then he was back to his cheesy, mischevious grin. "what, jealous mario can keep his shirt on longer than you even when i play him just right?"

Chara snatched his phone back, his face burning. "Shut UP." Sans held his hands up in a placating gesture and obliged.

"...So why aren't you getting back into dancing?"

"too lazy."

"You weren't yesterday."

"it was a promise."

"So was _not_ dancing."

Sans just dragged his hand down his (unfairly kissable) face and gave Chara his best deadpan look. "yeah. and so was protecting frisk."

"They literally died once. In Waterfall. While you were working one of your other jobs."

"...'s still a dead kid i coulda stopped from being dead."

"Dude, you're not their babysitter." If there was one thing he hated about having a boyfriend with a SOUL trait of Justice, it was this - beating himself up for things that were only _technically_ his fault. "They came back. It's chill."

"speaking of chill."

"No."

"what did the snowman say to the-"

Chara cut him off with a squeeze of his cervical vertebrae, disrupting the magic flow to his voice and making him wheeze and flush azure. When he composed himself (mostly; there was still a lingering trace of blue on his cheekbones), Sans just said, "do you go around choking everyone who's about to tell a joke or am i special?"

"This is different. I'm legally allowed to choke you."

"actually, you're not."

"It's not illegal if nobody finds out."

"i don't think that's how the law works."

"Well, you can take your sense of morals and shove it up your ass."

"i don't have an ass."

"It was a metaphor, dumbass."

"my metaphorical ass is actually really smart and i'm insulted that you think otherwise."

They could only glare at each other for so long before cracking and bursting out in laughter.

Yeah. Today was a good day.

Chara would just have to figure out some other way to get Sans to dance.


End file.
